


Il Core Vi Dono

by AntoniaParanoia



Category: Così fan tutte - Mozart/Da Ponte
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoniaParanoia/pseuds/AntoniaParanoia
Summary: Dorabella is confused about her feelings towards Tizio, Don Alfonso's friend, and she is even more confused when she discovers whom he really is...





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, and this is not going to be really fancy written so... please don't be harsh... Well, if someone really reads fanfics about opera...

At first Dorabella didn't understand why Don Alfonso invited those gentlemen. Their lovers just left with the regiment, and their feelings were mixed, Dorabella and her sister, Fiordiligi, felt downhearted and sad when their lovers parted. Ferrando meant the world to her, and she knew Guglielmo was her sister's world too. 

They started to flirt with them, and Dorabella felt really uncomfortable, however, their maid, Despina, told them that flirting with them wasn't going to change anything, and they could have fun until their lovers come back. 

Dorabella followed her advice. Fiordiligi didn't

There was something familiar in those young men, but it didn't hit Dorabella until she was alone with one of them when they went for a walk. 

When she saw him up close, she noticed who he was. It was Guglielmo.

Dorabella didn't undersand why he did that. He left with Ferrando with the regiment, and now he was trying to fancy her in a silly costume. That meant that the other young man was Ferrando, and he was wooing her sister.

'Tizio' the fake identity of Guglielmo was just an excuse to prove her love for Ferrando, and she was sure that Don Alfonso and Despina were involved in this. Dorabella felt lost, she could face Guglielmo and tell him that his plan failed, or she could have a little fun with him.

She didn't want to sound like a loose woman, but she always felt something for her sister's lover. Guglielmo was strong, manly and fun, he was tall and nice built, she even had more things in common with him, than with Ferrando. Obviously she never told that either to Fiordiligi or her lover, it was just a silly thing she thought, but now, having Guglielmo at her mercy made her see things differently. She knew he was just wooing her for whatever reason of the plan of Guglilmo Ferrando and Don Alfonso.

She listened to his sweet words echoing in her ears, and filling her heart with warmness, she totally forgot about Ferrando and Fiordiligi, she just lost herself in this moment with Guglielmo who was acting like a true gentleman, she tried to resist but it was all in vain, she was falling for him, but the guilt could wait.

.:ooOOoo:.

Guglielmo was just following Don Alfonso's intructions for his soldier's honor. Flirting with his best friend's lover, and his lover's sister was something he found really uncomfortable. However, he oddly enjoyed it. 

He loved Fiordiligi, he told himself that, but when he and Ferrando met the two ladies, he couldn't help but wonder about Dorabella, she was spicier than Fiordiligi, she was sassier, her sister in the other hand was shy, but lovely. He often thought about Dorabella and the things she did with Ferrando, but he quickly composed himself, he couldn't think in things like that.

Dorabella was falling for his charm, and he actually felt bad for Ferrando, but not enough to stop his flirtatious attitude towards Dorabella, she accepted his gift, the heart-shaped necklace, in exchange she gave him Ferrando's portrait. He wondered if Fiordiligi was falling for Ferrando too, but he told himself that she was loyal to him, but at the moment he didn't care.

He then kissed her, and he was surprised when she reciprocated his kiss with such passion, he had never felt this passion with Fiordiligi, Dorabella wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his on her waist. "Poor Ferrando" He thought again, but the thought was completely forgotten when she dragged him without breaking the kiss to her bedchamber.

Guglielmo knew he was lost.

They did things. Passionately, this feeling was new to Guglielmo, and Dorabella didn't feel that either with Ferrando. Everything crashed when Dorabella sinfully moaned 

"Guglielmo..."

Both of them froze. Guglielmo's mind was in blank. Dorabella said his name, that meant she knew who he was, and still, she did those things with him. She was flushed, and her face was red, filled with embarrassment. They looked at each other guiltily. Did he take things too far? He felt bad for Ferrando and Fiordiligi, and Dorabella felt exactly the same.

This desire both of them had, repressed in their hearts and mind was now showing in every feature, they looked at each other again the guilt still present in their eyes, without any word they leaned towards each other and kissed again. 

The guilt could wait, for now they would enjoy their desire, their passion, the unspoken feeling they both had towards each other, just Dorabella and Guglielmo now...

They never noticed Don Alfonso looking at them before they entered the bedchamber. 

They didn't know that Fiordiligi rejected Ferrando, but her heart was falling for him too.

They would deal with that later. Now the only thing that mattered was them, and their linked hearts that will break them apart.


End file.
